


Fragments VI

by PrincessAugustina



Series: Fragments [3]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAugustina/pseuds/PrincessAugustina
Summary: The room was cold and he was alone again.





	Fragments VI

The red bleeding out from the fabric looked like blood in the low light. He couldn’t shake the thought that it actually was blood, but she had laughed at that. Blood wouldn’t look like blood, not when it’s seeping out into water. Her reasoning was perfectly fine, but he had dreamt of her dressed in blood. Her hands were pale, paler than the cold porcelain basin. Her hair however was redder than any blood he has ever spilled. Funny how it wasn’t a dark mystery or brutal crime that brought them together but a simple case of mistaken identity. The fabric was clean again, but the water was tainted with swirls of red. He still thought it looked like blood.  


The moment he woke up he felt her absence. Maybe it was the shadow of her perfume in the air or the slight indent in the pillow, but he knew she was gone. A flash of disappointment, but nothing lasting. There was nothing new in this. Nights were spent in hostile intimacy, but days were spent in longing separation. Daylight crept in and flooded the room. He knew the routine, the pattern that all days were set into but something about this morning was different. The quality of light, the weight of the air, the hum of the awaking city. Turning his head, he saw a flash of red. Her scarf, forgotten, on the floor.  


Maybe there is nothing new under the sun, but every second spent with her was an explosion, a star, a galaxy never seen before. The cold left ice flowers on the window, sparkling bright in the moonlight. Her eyes were similar, blue and cold. The blanket was pulled back, her thighs exposed. The memory of her creamy flesh was burned into his brain. She was right, the blood looked nothing like blood in the water. The dark swirls reminded him of diluted ink. The blood on her skin however looked very much like blood. Not even the moonlight could mask the colour. With a gasp she awoke, and he knew that he would never forget the moment her ice blue eyes found his.


End file.
